


Without a Fight

by JehBeeEh



Series: Ahead by a Century [21]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tired Steve Rogers, Tired Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21795110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JehBeeEh/pseuds/JehBeeEh
Summary: Can this morning get any worse?He would regret that thought later. Didn’t everyone that had those words cross their mind or their mouth? It only invited the world to try, really. Like throwing a challenge out in the universe, and it always responded back. And yes. Yes, it did get worse. Cause those 6 little words just threw the whole balance of power off kilter and ensured you were fucked.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Ahead by a Century [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1514069
Comments: 26
Kudos: 202





	Without a Fight

_Can this morning get any worse?_

He would regret that thought later. Didn’t everyone that had those words cross their mind or their mouth? It only invited the world to try, really. Like throwing a challenge out in the universe, and it always responded back. And yes. Yes, it did get worse. Cause those 6 little words just threw the whole balance of power off kilter and ensured you were fucked.

Steve brushed a hand over his face, figuring he had more than enough time to take a run to Starbucks and grab more coffee there. Nothing within walking distance that was open at this time of day would have anything decent on hand, so he might as well just grab it along his run. So much for staying in and running on the treadmill today. He hadn’t slept well, unsure why he'd been so restless all night, and was grateful for a quiet morning at home, but there would be none of that if there was no caffeine to be had. He grabbed an Excedrin before heading out – futile attempt to get rid of the headache he could already feel getting worse – and before he could put his glass in the sink, he heard shuffling behind him. Why in the hell was Tony up before 6am?

The brunette was headed his way, so Steve figured he'd break the news as gently as he could. But before he even had a chance to open his arms so Tony could crash into him like they always did in the morning, he had already bypassed the blond and started poking around the coffee machine. Steve turned, he could hear muffled swearing before Tony started slamming the cabinet door as he didn’t find the coffee grinds it should contain.

“Why is there no coffee anywhere?” Tony huffed out, now opening every cabinet door he could reach, and slamming them shut.

“We're out, was gonna grab some on my run.” Steve tried for an apologetic smile as he inched closer to his boyfriend, hoping a hug might make up for the lack of coffee, but the brunette was having none of it this morning apparently.

“You went to the store yesterday!” His voice sounded much too accusatory for the level of offence here.

“I know, I was sure I saw another bag when I emptied out the other one yesterday, I didn’t think to grab one. I’ll be back in 10 minutes though, promise.”

“I don’t have time for this bullshit today.”

“Just go shower, by the time you're done -"

“Why couldn't you just remember the fucking coffee yesterday?!”

“I don't know, ok! Like I said, it was an honest mistake.” Steve tried to keep his voice as level as he could, which was getting harder to do. Were they really fighting this damned early? He let out a heavy sigh. “What time did you come to bed last night?” He really hadn’t meant for it to come out the way it did. The sigh hadn’t been directed at Tony, he could just feel the pressure building in his shoulders and neck, this headache was going nowhere today, and it made the words come out with more of an edge to them than they should have. The moment the sentence left his mouth he knew it was game over. He tried to smooth it over, but he had poked the bear. It was too late now. He shut his eyes tightly, trying to will the universe into giving him a break on this one, but he could all but hear it laugh at him. _You had to ask, sucker! Deal with it!_

“What, are you my mother now?! What the fuck does that have to do with anything? Huh?!”

“It was just a question -" Steve tried to apologize and explain, but Tony was just barreling through, cutting him off, both talking over each other.

“I can come to bed at whatever time I damn well please. Or do I need his Majesty’s approval now? Do I get a curfew?”

“I never said -"

“What's it to you if I come to bed late? I’m a grown fucking adult!”

“I was just asking -"

“Just because you go to bed at the same time as most 80-year-olds, doesn't mean I need to follow suit!”

“I don't think 10pm is that early-"

“Not everyone is as fucking happy as you are in the morning, some of us like to sleep in.”

“I’m seriously regretting my decision to get out of bed right now.”

“And I had work to do, okay?! Some of us still have work responsibilities to deal with.”

“Wow, that was uncalled for.”

“I have a million fucking meetings starting in 30 minutes, excuse me if I want to have some God damned coffee before I start my day!”

“This is getting ridiculous! Why are you yelling at me?”

“Pepper is going to kill me if I’m not in the conference room on time, and all this because there is no coffee.”

“I told you to go in the shower and I’d get coffee, but instead you are standing here yelling at me!”

“Why do I always have to think of everything myself around here?”

“What is that supposed to mean?!”

“And you going for a run means another great day of gossip front page fun, since you can't seem to wear anything that doesn't scream ‘look at me!’.”

“Excuse me?! What the fuck -"

“I am so God damned tired-"

“STOP!”

Steve never yelled. He never even spoke loudly. Neither of them really did, least of all Steve. But Tony was ranting now, not even listening, and this was just getting worse by the second. It had the desired effect, because Tony had stopped talking and was staring at him, mouth still open, shock evident on his face. Steve closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

“I’m going to walk away now, before one of us says something we will really regret. I can go get some coffee if you still want it, otherwise, I’ll see you tonight.” His voice was calm and quiet but firm, even though he wanted to be nothing but, in that moment.

“Might have some in the workshop. If not, we have some in the kitchenette of the office.” Tony's voice was barely above a whisper and tinged with sadness, as he realized what had just happened.

“Okay. I’ll go for a run. Don’t worry, not outside, just at the gym downstairs. I'll see you later.”

“Steve – “

The blond just lifted his hand up, a silent plea for the conversation to be over, as he walked away, grabbing his gym bag as he headed to the elevator. His head just could not take any more of this. Heck he was pretty sure a run might kill him right now, but he had to walk away. A moment later, he felt his phone vibrate and pulled it out, seeing a short text from Tony.

**_T.S._ ** _: I love you xoxo_

Steve let out a long sigh. He had reached the gym floor and went to the usual treadmill he used when he didn’t feel like running outside in the cold climate that was settling over the city. He pulled out his ear buds and water bottle. Picked an audiobook to listen to instead of his usual running playlist and typed out a quick reply to Tony before hitting start on the machine.

**_S.R. :_ ** _Me too <3_

* * *

It was almost 3pm and it had been a too long day already. The gym had helped a bit, mostly to relieve some tension but that was about it. The whole morning had started off so unusually that he couldn’t fully settle, even after he showered. Steve had messaged Bucky and Nat, seeing if either was free for coffee, Bucky replying quickly that he was on his way to breakfast with Sam and he was welcome to join. That had passed a few hours at least. He did stop at the store on his way home for some coffee, which was a minor win.

He'd gotten back to the penthouse and found a box containing his favourite tiramisu cake in the kitchen with a post-it note that read ‘ _I'm sorry for what I said when I was tired, hangry, and uncaffeinated. xoxo'._ When napping failed, he'd grabbed his tablet and settled on the couch with the TV on in the background. He was resting his head on the back cushion, eyes closed, when he heard soft footsteps.

“Watching that episode again, huh?” Tony asked quietly as he sat down next to him, just close enough but not touching him, like he would normally do.

“I like when Patrick sings to David,” Steve had answered simply. He turned his head to look at his boyfriend.

“I'm so sorry about this morning, Steve,” Tony finally said.

“It's fine, don't worry about it.”

“No, it isn't fine. I was a jerk. Fuck, I was an asshole. Of epic proportions. You were right, I didn’t sleep enough last night.”

“I know. Your A.I. ratted you out when I came back. I didn't even need to ask, either.” Steve smirked at that.

“I deserved that. I really am sorry, darling. I didn’t mean any of it, I was mad at every one else, not you.”

“Thank you,” Steve smiled and closed his eyes again.

“You feeling ok?” Tony asked, running his fingers through golden locks.

“Had a headache since I woke up. This feels nice.”

“Come here.” Tony lounged back on the couch, propping some pillows behind himself and holding his arms open so Steve would snuggle up on him.

Steve took his glasses off, they were a necessity when his headaches got too bad, and let himself crash into Tony, settling comfortably on his stomach in the V of his legs. When he finally found the perfect spot on Tony's chest, arms on either side of him, head on his chest, he felt long fingers start to gently massage his scalp and play in his hair. For the first time today, he felt himself truly relax and stress evaporating with every stroke. Tony grabbed Steve’s right hand in his left and rubbed circles in his palm idly. They laid there in silence, listening to the soft guitar sounds and smooth voice coming from the television. Steve was starting to doze off when he heard Tony softly singing along, making him smile.

“ _In your heart I see the start_ _, Of every night and every day. In your eyes I get lost, I get washed away. Just as long as I'm here in your arms, I could be in no better place_.” Tony's voice was smooth and soft, making Steve positively melt into him with every word. He burrowed into the brunette's chest even more, not that it was possible really. He left a small trail of kisses on his chest, hearing the smile in Tony's voice as he kept singing along.

“Thanks sweetheart,” Steve heard himself mumble a while later when the song had ended and he felt Tony nuzzling into his hair. “You have such a nice voice, you should sing more often.”

“Anytime gorgeous,” the brunette answered, lifting their joined hands to his lips to drop kisses on the tips of every one of his fingers and knuckles and then his inner wrist. “I love you. And I do hope you know I truly did not mean anything I said this morning. I am so incredibly sorry.”

“I know, ‘m sorry too. What did you mean though about my running clothes?”

“Oh God, it was… it was nothing. The first thing I saw when I woke up was some bullshit tabloids with headlines about how you are too young and hot for me. They’d taken pics from your run earlier this week when it was nice and warm out and you wore your running shorts? Your legs in those shorts are unfair, by the way. I was just pissed at them, not you. Kinda got to my head.”

“Nat sent me that one too this morning. ‘s not like I’m in my 20s or somethin'. They're being stupid. Stupid with two Os.”

“I know, which is why I was even more mad at myself for lashing out at you like I did. I also don't hate the fact that you don't have a job right now, and I don’t feel like I have to think of everything. I was really just tired, and you have no idea how horrible I felt all day. I really did babe; I am so sorry.”

“It’s all good, I believe you. I bought 5 bags of coffee today, so there.”

Tony laughed. “You did not have to do that.”

“Hey, I was not happy about the lack of coffee either, this isn't all for you, mister.”

“Fair enough. Did you have plans tonight?”

“Just sleep. Lots and lots of sleep.”

“Wanna order in and go snuggle in bed? I have nothing to do tonight and no meetings tomorrow so we can relax, catch up on _The Mandalorian_?.”

“That sounds perfect.”

“I’ll call to order something,” Tony kissed the top of Steve's head. “Did you happen to buy decaf today by the way?”

“Not funny. I know you don't drink that.” Steve replied, unamused, as he got up reluctantly from his comfy position.

“Sorry, was too hard to resist.” Tony replied with a cheeky smile.

“Can we try and not have a repeat of this morning again? Like ever? That really wasn’t fun.” Steve asked quietly, looking down at his hands. It felt like an odd question, but he couldn’t not share his thoughts on this one.

Tony cupped one of Steve’s cheeks, rubbing his thumb over his cheekbones as he gently lifted the blonde’s head to look at him. “Baby Yoda has nothing on your blue eyes, sweetie.” Tony contemplated with a smirk. “I promise I will try my best never to let that happen again. I already programmed something in JARVIS so he will warn you when you wake up if I’ve been up too late and have early meetings, since that combo is just not good. And just in general, if I stayed up too late, he will tell you. He’s also been instructed to remind me not to be a jerk on those mornings. I hated it too.” He closed the distance between them, giving him a kiss.

“I like that plan.” Steve smiled and returned the kiss, making it last, hands moving slowly, lazily, finally settling on Tony’s hips and moving the brunette to straddle him, not breaking apart their lips, all thoughts of food and bed abandoned for now. And Steve couldn’t have been more grateful that they finally caught a bit of a break that day.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you are wondering, the first TV reference is from the best TV show out there, Schitt's Creek, in particular [this moment](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sqekQHoFI6o). If you have not watched this series, get on your Netflix and DO IT (if you haven't watched it, this isn't until the 4th season, so might be a big spoiler! You've been warned).
> 
> And the 2 other movie/TV references should be obvious ;) Well, one is anyways. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
